


I'm not making any promises.

by Ohlookitsabi, Stucky_Barnes



Category: Marvel, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, Omega Steve, This is my first fic so if its shit im sorry, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitsabi/pseuds/Ohlookitsabi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_Barnes/pseuds/Stucky_Barnes
Summary: steve and Bucky are together, They are happily inlove... but what happens when SOMEONE tries to get in their way? (this is my first fic so I'm sorry in advance)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it goes~
> 
>  (Also my spelling is terrible so i Please point any misspelling out to me ❤️)
> 
> This first chapter is just a starter.. my second chapter however will include Rape and Abuse, So you have been warned xx
> 
> \- Admin

Bucky woke to sound of rain falling on the window beside their bed, he turned to see a sleeping Steve with drool in the corner of his mouth. Bucky loved waking up to his best friend and lover, it was everything he dreamed of, everything they spoke about in the 40s, it was perfection.

Bucky slipped out of bed and walked towards their shared bathroom, He walked in and began to have a shower, A smile on his face as he reached over for his cherry scented shampoo, of course it was steves favourite, he told Bucky it made him smell as sweet as his personality. The shower was short, He never really liked showering as it always reminded him of the painful scrubbing agents in hydra would give him in the shower after a failed mission or even a successful mission, eitherway a painful scrubbing was given.

As an alpha, bucky has also made sure to look after any omega in need and now that he has steve, well.. lets say he does not allow his mate to go on any missions alone, nope, Bucky is always by his side (even when steve yells and tells him no). 

Bucky decided to go for a run with Natasha, since they became close friends again, he trusted Natasha, hes asked her many times to make shre steve is okay, To make sure nothing is wrong, but Natasha knows something about steve... something about his last relationship that went horribly wrong and broke the captain into a million pieces.

\---------------- ----------------- ---------------- -----

Steve layed awake, His heart aching, his mind spinning, Nothing was workin "BUCKY!?" Steve calls for his mate in tears, his memories of his past relationship flooding back in his head, Tears streaming down his face, a small sniffle escapes his nose as he sat up, he reached for his phone, only to find a text from his ex... Brock...

Steves eyes widened and he scurried to get dressed, Tears once again streaming down his already tear stained cheeks. He ran to bucky and tugged his arm "I need to go... Natasha promised me she will take me shopping... for ... something" he mumbled, of course natasha knew what he was on about and she ran to get ready, she knew what this meant, Code red.. Brock... he was out of prison and seaking revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Steves past -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time i looked 95 people looked at this... its made me want to write more... TODAY :3

2 years earlier ~

 

"STEVE!!!" Brocks voice echoed the hallway to their shared room--

WOOAAAHHHH 

let me tell you about their relationship, Steve met Brock in a Cafe on Brooklyn road in 2016. Brock was a shy, cute and possibly a very charming guy (at the time) and Steve had fallen for him hard, they both had ordered the same drink and went to collect it, only to accidentally hold eachothers hand, but.. to steves suprise, Brock just chuckled and thought it was funny, So no embarrassment was needed at this moment. Brock seemed so perfect, he was everything steve wanted... until a month after they became partners.. the hitting started, steve would hide it away and think it was all for love, afterall , Brock did say "Love hurts".  
Brock would also cone home drunk, steve would be asleep in bed , only to be rudely awoken by Brock gripping his neck, threatening to kill everything he loves unless steve lets him fuck him senseless, So steve let that happen, night after night he would be raped until all his senses would fade, he would wake up feeling numb and broken, Too scared to tell anyone about what was happening behind closed doors.. how could someone who looks so damn perfect be so damn toxic!

 

\----- Back to Today ------ 2018 ---------

Steves eyes were red and puffy from the crying, talking to Nat about the memories really tore up his stitched up heart, "I loved him.. yet i was blinded by what i used to see in him... too loved up to see that he was doing wrong" he mumbled, His arm linked with Nats as they walked along the winter paths of New York. Steve holds out his phone on the message from Brock.

"I'm coming to get you Sweetheart, Hope that tight ass is ready for a beating xxx - Brock"

Steve cried as Nat read it out loud, he whimpers as every person he sees causes him to become paranoid, even a kitten made him jump today, But nothing could prepare him for what was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face returns -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, i noticed over 200 people have been reading this, yes i know i dont have many 'likes' but this is being uploaded as a little fun, i dont really do much but work and college so im hoping this will give me something to enjoy (even if it is shit)

I guess what you could say is the middle of autumn isnt the best time to go shopping without a jacket, the rain falling on steves top made if hug his muscular chest tightly causig everything to be on show, damn he looked fine.

Steve and Natasha had just finished Drinking their starbucks™️ When suddenly a hand grabbed steves wrist, Causing him to fall back in shock. Natasha was fast on her feet and grabbed steve pulling him close to her as they slowly turned to see who would do such a thing. There he was... there was the man steve feared so much... the living monster, freak... a nightmare with a cold, black heart.

Brock smirked at steve, a smirk that made steves stomach do flips, and not the ones you get when you see your food coming to the table, The one that makes you feel sick to the core. "Missed me?" He asks with a devilish grin from war to ear. 

Steve was speechless, fear washing over his body, Flashbacks of the beating... and then... he blacked out.

Steve woke up six hours later to a white room surrounded by hospital equipment, "Fuck.. what happened" he mumbled, only to get a response of "I saved you-" by his one and only Bucky. "of course you did" he frowned in shame, Knowing Bucky was about to ask him about Brock... was he prepared to tell him? Was he prepared to pour out his heart? No.. but that doesnt mean he wont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the time you have taken in reading this -

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? Any ideas for another chapter?
> 
>  Like i said, this is my first fic so Its probably shit... but anyone who reads this, thankyou.. ❤️


End file.
